Untied
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] for: lady wu. Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Sesederhana itu sampai mereka tak butuh menjadikan hubungan mereka secara resmi karena mereka sama-sama tahu akan hal itu./Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Untied

**Main Cast**

Jongin Kim, Kyungsoo Do

**Category**

BL

**Warning**

I think I finished this only in one day. I deeply apologize to the prompter if this went weird.

**Summary**

**For: Lady Wu**

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Sesederhana itu sampai mereka tak butuh menjadikan hubungan mereka secara resmi karena mereka sama-sama tahu akan hal itu.

**Author's Note**

(Dear : lady wu)

Selamat menikmati. Semoga sesuai ekspektasi (walau saya yakin ini bahkan tidak menyentuh standar layak).

Coba tebak siapa saya, hehe.

.

.

.

-.000.-

Hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan patutlah menyenangkan.

Makan enak sesuka hati, tidur di atas kasur empuk dalam balutan selimut tebal nan hangat di tengah dinginnya malam, raga mulus tak terpapar "keras"-nya dunia luar; sebuah definisi kenyamanan hidup yang hakiki.

Bangunan tinggi berjendela banyak tempatnya tinggal itu memang seperti istana, meski dirinya bukanlah keturunan murni pemimpin negara. Orang tuanya kebetulan hanyalah pewaris harta yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, yang tak akan habis hingga tujuh turunan. Ia adalah keturunan ketujuh, dan bahkan hartanya masih bisa menyokong keturunan-keturunan selanjutnya.

Banyak orang yang mendamba untuk menjalani hidup seperti dirinya, yang seakan selalu diberi jalan mulus tak berkelok untuk menggapai sesuatu yang diinginkan. Banyak orang yang mendamba untuk memiliki paras seperti dirinya, yang selalu memancarkan kesejukan setiap dilirik dan memberi debaran di setiap pasang mata yang memandang. Banyak yang iri pada dirinya, namun ia tidak merasa ada yang perlu diirikan dari dirinya. Ia tidak merasa spesial, hanya kebetulan dianugerahi _sedikit _keberuntungan.

Kenyataannya, hidup sebagai seorang bangsawan tak selamanya menyenangkan. Karena setiap dalam sunyi, hanya kesendirian yang setia menemani.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Tak banyak hal yang dapat menghibur Do Kyungsoo, mungkin bisa dengan mudah dihitung dengan jari. Anjing _poodle_ hitam yang diberikan oleh sepupunya sebelum berpisah untuk sekolah di Luxembourg, buku-buku literasi berbahasa Perancis, makanan asam-manis, dan mungkin Kim Jongin.

Masih disebut 'mungkin' karena Kyungsoo sendiri pun tak yakin lelaki itu bisa dibilang menghibur, atau malah membuat ingin mencekik orang.

Do Kyungsoo menyukai Kim Jongin, dan itu terlihat jelas sekali.

Mereka kenal saat Kyungsoo tersesat karena kenekatannya berkeliling kota Esch-sur-Alzette, tempatnya akan tinggal sampai lulus kuliah di universitas negeri ternama di sana, tanpa tahu cara membaca peta _online _dari ponsel pintarnya. Ponselnya pintar, pemiliknya tidak.

Sembari memeluk roti baguette hangat dan mengerutkan alis, lelaki bertubuh tak setinggi penduduk asli sana itu menerawang layar ponselnya dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membaca peta.

Masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di sebelahnya dan sedikit menciprat _coat _hitam yang ia kenakan. Sontak ia menoleh, menemukan sesosok lelaki sedang berjongkok dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam bahasa yang Kyungsoo paham jelas.

"Bagus, bodoh sekali kau Kim Jongin. Memegang gelas saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau hidup mandiri di sini? Bicara bahasa daerah sini saja masih tidak lancar. Lihat saja, seminggu ke depan pasti kau akan berakhir naas seperti kucing yang dibuang pemiliknya." gerutu lelaki itu dalam bahasa Korea, sibuk memarahi segelas teh panas yang mengalir membasahi jalan dan ujung sepatunya sendiri.

"Um, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Kyungsoo, tak menghentikan lelaki itu mengelap sepatunya menggunakan tisu.

Ia menggeleng, "_No_, _I'm good, thanks_."

Setelah beberapa usapan, lelaki itu baru merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia reflek berdiri dan senyum sumringah merekah seperti bunga matahari yang baru mekar. "Kau orang Korea juga!?"

"Ya, dan kau mengotori _coat_-ku," Kyungsoo melirik _coat_-nya yang terkena noda, lalu melempar sebuah tatapan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Maafkan aku, apakah aku harus mengganti-"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebelum menunjukkan ponselnya yang masih menampakkan peta, "Tak apa, tapi mungkin kau bisa menggantinya dengan sedikit membantuku?"

Awalnya, Jongin hanya berkunjung satu kali, mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah dan memastikan ia tak tersesat lagi. Kemudian hal itu menjadi rutinitas Jongin setiap bulan, minggu, dan kini hari.

Dan seperti kisah-kisah lainnya, keduanya ternyata berkuliah di tempat yang berdekatan. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan Kultur Eropa sedangkan Jongin, seperti dugaan awal Kyungsoo, belajar seni.

Hidup di Luxembourg bak hidup dalam sebuah museum raksasa, dikelilingi oleh kastil dan bangunan tua bergaya Eropa dan berbagai bahasa berbeda kerap tertangkap oleh telinga karena budayanya tercampur oleh Perancis, Belanda, dan Jerman.

Mengenal sosok Jongin juga bak hidup dalam sebuah museum raksasa; banyak benda rapuh yang dibalut misteri namun terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Jongin seperti campuran estetika, melankoli, dan romantika. Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk tak terjatuh dalam ketiganya.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Tahun pertama mengenal Jongin sangat menyenangkan.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih hangat dari matahari pagi, lebih manis dari madu _miel luxembourgeois de marque nationale_. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang perlu ditoleransi. Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya memperhatikan wajah tertidur Jongin yang terkena bias cahaya yang menembus jendela besar perpustakaan, dan tetap menemukan sesuatu yang baru untuk dikaguminya dalam diam.

Jongin sering menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, sebaliknya Kyungsoo juga sering menginap di kamar kos Jongin. Terkadang di malam yang dingin mereka berpelukan, terbangun oleh usapan pada wajah salah satu dari mereka. Terkadang pula terbangun oleh sapuan lembut bibir yang menyentuh sepasang bibir lainnya.

Lelaki dengan pipi lebih berisi melenguh tanpa sadar sebelum tersenyum dan menjeda ciuman tersebut, "Iya, aku sudah bangun."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur lagi," Jongin malah menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, sibuk bermanja.

"Lalu kenapa membangunkanku?" Kyungsoo terkekeh heran sebelum mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada pucuk kepala lelaki dalam dekapannya. Jongin mengendikkan bahu.

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Sesederhana itu sampai mereka tak butuh menjadikan hubungan mereka secara resmi karena mereka sama-sama tahu akan hal itu.

Kamar kost Jongin hanya seukuran apartemen studio. Barang yang tersusun di dalamnya juga tak penuh sesak, walau masih ada beberapa kardus yang masih tersegel. Dengan biaya sewa yang sudah ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh pemerintah berkat beasiswa, Jongin bisa tinggal dengan nyaman dan kondusif hingga dirinya mendapatkan gelar yang diinginkan.

Kyungsoo bangkit terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan sosok Jongin yang melanjutkan tidurnya. Lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaus milik lelaki yang satunya itu menyibak tirai jendela, meloloskan cahaya matahari pagi agar tubuhnya bisa menyerap energi untuk beraktivitas. Dan seperti hari-hari lainnya, Kyungsoo menyeduh secangkir teh _puer_ sembari menyalakan televisi.

Minggu adalah satu-satunya hari di mana mereka sibuk; sibuk menikmati jadwal kosong sambil memuja keindahan fitur wajah satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka mengunjungi taman dan menikmati alunan gitar penyanyi yang sedang _busking_, sampai Kyungsoo harus setengah mati menahan senyuman lebarnya saat melihat Jongin menari dengan bebas mengikuti irama.

"Hei, hei. Kau hampir menumpahkan tehku." ucap Kyungsoo saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya, Jongin sibuk bermanja seperti anak anjing.

"Ayo kitasarapan di luar dan _hangout_." pinta lelaki yang meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo sebelum mengecup lehernya beberapa kali, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongin. Ia mengangguk setelah mengecup bibir Jongin.

Dengan mengenakan _coat_ yang sama seperti saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, mereka berjalan sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Cuaca memang sedang tidak dingin, tapi gerombolan angin yang sesekali berembus dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Yang mereka sukai dari kota ini adalah minimnya polusi sehingga perjalanan yang dilalui dengan berjalan kaki pun tidak akan terasa melelahkan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh, "Ke restoran baru teman sekelasku. Dia baru membuka restoran Korea dan dia mengundangku untuk _soft opening_."

"Dan kau tidak mungkin menolak makan gratis."

"_That's right_. Dan aku tidak mungkin makan gratis sendirian." Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang dari luar terlihat seperti bangunan biasa namun ternyata memiliki interior Korea tradisional. Sedikit mengingatkan Kyungsoo terhadap rumah makan favoritnya semasa sekolah. Di dalamnya tak begitu banyak orang karena memang belum dibuka untuk umum.

"Jongin Kim, _my man_! _Glad to see you here_." Seorang lelaki berwajah Asia menyambut mereka berdua dengan apron masih menempel pada tubuhnya, melakukan _bro fist_ dengan Jongin sebelum memeluknya. "Oh, _and who's here_?"

"_Hi_, _I'm _Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo.

"_I'm _Willis. _Please, have a seat._"

Ketiganya kemudian mengobrol dan bertukar cerita. Entah Willis mengumbar aib Jongin, ataupun sebaliknya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggeleng heran. Jongin dan Willis tampaknya berteman sangat baik, hati Kyungsoo melega. Setidaknya Jongin memiliki satu teman baik untuk menjaganya di saat ia tak bisa.

"_My parents are Korean, but my Korean sucks. Really sucks that maybe if I talked with you in Korean, both of you might laugh the shit out_." ucap Willis setelah meneguk segelas kecil _soju_ berperisa _peach_.

"_Well_, _you can train it with us! I swear I won't laugh._" tawar Kyungsoo sembari membalikkan daging sapi yang masih belum matang.

Willis menunjuk Jongin, "_But he will_."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, "_He literally laughs at everything that isn't even funny, though_."

Tiba-tiba lelaki berhidung mancung itu memeluk Kyungsoo sambil terbahak. "_Oh my god_, _I love you already_!" Jongin pun tak bisa menahan untuk memutar bola matanya, sedikit cemburu.

"_Fine, I won't laugh if you stop hugging my man_."

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak merona saat mendengar dua kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jongin mengklaim dirinya di depan orang lain.

Willis berdehem setelah kembali duduk normal, sedikit tegang karena pertama kalinya ia akan berbicara bahasa Korea di depan teman-temannya. "Uhm, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"_That's not even bad_!" ujar Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Kukira akan seburuk apa, tapi itu sama sekali tidak buruk! Ya, mungkin masih terselip aksen Perancis, tapi jujur menurutku itu tidak buruk." Pujian Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Mohon bantuan kalian." ucapnya sembari sedikit membungkuk.

Beberapa rombongan undangan lain perlahan berdatangan, menyadarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahwa sesi mereka sudah selesai. Mereka berpamitan dan berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk menikmati sajian lainnya ketika dilanda _homesick_. Tapi sejauh ini mereka belum rindu rumah, karena sudah menemukan "rumah" dalam bentuk lain.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Tahun kedua mengenal Jongin terasa seperti menaiki _rollercoaster_ setiap hari.

Kyungsoo sering mendapati jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dan cepat saat menyaksikan penampilan solo _contemporary dance _Jongin di acara pentas seni kampus. Ia hampir menangis, Jongin terlihat terlalu indah dan tak nyata. Seakan pesan yang ingin Jongin teriakkan tersalurkan kepada para audiens dengan sangat baik; tentang rindu dan cinta di ujung jalan. Jongin memilih untuk merepresentasikan Juliet, dan ia berhasil.

Seusai penampilan seluruh peserta, Kyungsoo menemui Jongin di depan _backstage_. Penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang juga ingin memberikan ucapan selamat, tapi mata Kyungsoo hanya tertuju pada sosok Jongin yang tengah tersenyum sumringah berkat pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa memberikan Jongin buket bunga, cokelat batangan, pelukan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan kehadirannya.

"Hei, _you did really great_." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menatap Jongin dengan manik berbinar, dan Jongin bak terjatuh dalam tatapannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan erat sebelum akhirnya menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Pelan, lembut.

Kyungsoo perlahan menjeda tautan bibir mereka, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman. "Maaf, aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Kehadiranmu melebihi semua yang kuinginkan."

Malam itu, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat. Nyaris tengah malam namun kota ini masih belum tidur. Kyungsoo mengernyit saat Jongin menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat bertuliskan Star's Bar. Dentuman musik disko terasa hingga relung jantung, mengajak setiap detak untuk berdansa.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengajaknya ke tengah lantai dansa. Tak henti memamerkan senyum di wajah, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggerakkannya seperti orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa menari!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit keras sebab suasana begitu riuh.

"_Everyone can do Salsa_!"

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo-lah yang tertawa paling bahagia.

Sesekali mereka bertukar pasangan, entah dengan seorang wanita paruh baya hingga pria paruh abad. Kyungsoo persis seperti anak kecil riang yang baru menemukan suatu hal baru yang menarik.

Jongin mengulurkan lelaki bermanik coklat _chestnut_ itu segelas minuman alkohol berkadar rendah, untuk menyegarkan kepala. _Well_, Kyungsoo tak bisa menyangkal karena ia serasa melayang. Siapa yang bisa menolak _Whiskey Sour_?

Kaki Kyungsoo sudah lelah bertandak. Ia pun duduk di kursi terdekat depan meja bartender, menikmati suasana meriah dan lagu disko tahun 80-an yang biasa orang tuanya putar di rumah. Ah, ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini.

Tanpa disadari ia mencari sosok si lelaki penari. Tentu lelaki itu sudah sibuk dimanja musik dan Kyungsoo mengerti akan itu. Sesaat setelah ia meneguk campuran _whiskey_ dan jus lemon itu, ia hampir tersedak.

Ia memijat pucuk hidungnya, ia pikir ia berhalusinasi. Tapi ia yakin ia tak semabuk itu.

Jongin mencium seorang wanita.

Mesra, lama, sampai Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk terus berada di sana dan membiarkan akal sehatnya disiksa.

Esoknya Kyungsoo tak masuk kuliah.

Demam tinggi dan flu akibat tak sengaja meninggalkan _coat_-nya di bar disko kemarin malam dan berjalan pulang bersama angin malam yang menusuk.

Setidaknya, tidak semenusuk pemandangan terkutuk yang terus menggentayangi kewarasan Kyungsoo bahkan di kala terlelap.

"Ugh, sakit sekali." Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya pelan setelah menenggak pil pereda sakit kepala sekaligus segelas air putih.

Parasetamol memberi efek pada kesadaran Kyungsoo yang perlahan memudar. Namun telinganya samar-samar mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara familiar seseorang memanggil namanya, semakin dekat dan jelas.

"_Baby_, _I'm so sorry_."

Dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sudah terlelap.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Ternyata malam itu merupakan malam terakhirnya bersama Jongin.

Saat matahari baru ingin membangunkan manusia dan ayam untuk berkokok, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala sedikit lebih ringan. Ia duduk dan mengusap matanya pelan, menoleh dan mencari sosok yang biasanya ada di sana untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Namun yang Kyungsoo temukan hanyalah secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di atas nakas. Ia ingat jelas sebelum ia tertidur tidak ada kertas di sana. Sontak ia meraihnya dan membaca. Tangannya gemetar, maniknya ikut bergetar.

"..._Aku harus kembali ke Korea. Ayahku meninggal dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendirian_."

Pasti selalu ada pihak yang dikorbankan, hidup memang sekejam itu.

Sayangnya, kini giliran Kyungsoo untuk dikorbankan.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Tahun ketiga mengenal Jongin, Kyungsoo ingin menyerah.

Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh bukan perkara mudah. Usai insiden itu, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghubungi Jongin yang berbeda 8 jam dari Luxembourg. Kyungsoo mencoba mengerti bahwa kejadian di Star's Bar hanyalah kesalahpahaman dan biasa terjadi di dunia malam. Tapi yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti adalah mengapa semesta bekerja seperti ini.

Mereka sepakat untuk _video call_ setiap hari dan berhasil melakukannya di pekan pertama. Di hari Senin, Kyungsoo menceritakan soal tetangga super cerewetnya yang akhirnya pindah ke kota lain. Di hari Selasa, Jongin menceritakan ibunya yang _move on _dengan cepat berkat lingkungan yang mendukung, Kyungsoo amat lega mendengar itu. Di hari Rabu, Kyungsoo bercerita tentang restoran Willis yang semakin berkembang dan ramai dipadati orang. Ia bilang Willis merindukan Jongin dan kebodohannya, bahkan ingin pamer bahasa Korea-nya yang semakin membaik. Di hari Kamis, Jongin memamerkan ketiga anjingnya yang selalu menemani dan menghiburnya. Mereka selalu memberi kabar kepada satu sama lain, entah itu hal penting sampai hal sepele.

Di pekan kedua, Kyungsoo-lah yang selalu menelepon lebih dulu. Jongin bilang ia sibuk oleh pekerjaan yang baru ia dapatkan. Ia bilang pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia kini sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo mengerti.

Di pekan ketiga, hanya ada satu panggilan. Itu pun hanya berlangsung selama lima menit dan Jongin yang memutuskan sambungan _video call_ mereka.

Di pekan keempat, mereka memutuskan untuk menjeda hubungan mereka. Tanpa memberi kabar satu sama lain, hingga mereka merasa sudah saatnya untuk kembali.

Kyungsoo tak yakin mereka akan kembali bersatu. Hatinya sudah goyah, ia sudah dilanda ragu. Ia sudah lelah tersesat.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Satu hari sebelum ia akan pulang ke Korea setelah menyabet gelar yang diinginkan, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah surat tebal mendarat di muka pintu rumah.

Di sana tertulis namanya sebagai penerima. Ia membuka pembungkus benda itu dan menemukan secarik amplop bertuliskan:

Undangan pernikahan.

Jongin dan Hyuri.

Napas panjang lolos dari celah bibir tebalnya. Tidak percaya, namun mencoba untuk menganggap wajar. Nol komunikasi, tentu saja ia akan cepat melupakan dirinya dan mencari pengganti tambatan hati.

Setibanya di gedung pernikahan, ia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tak ingin kehadirannya disadari oleh si mempelai pria yang menggandeng mesra tangan si mempelai wanita yang jelas tengah mengandung.

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin, Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Sesederhana itu sampai mereka tak butuh menjadikan hubungan mereka secara resmi karena mereka sama-sama tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi hubungan mereka tiada status yang mengikat. Sehingga tali itu dengan mudahnya lepas,

dan menghilang.

-.000.-

.

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

**Trivia:**

Kyungsoo keturunan bangsawan, itulah mengapa ia memiliki rumah ketimbang kamar kost dan bisa berkuliah di Luxembourg.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak pernah memiliki status pacaran.


End file.
